Numerous convenience opening devices are known in the art, each suffering from the difficulty of reclosure, that is, an inability to securely cover the container opening in cases of interrupted use, e.g., drinking part of a can of soda. Prior attempts at reusable closures have yielded devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,547, and have comprised resilient sealing members with a "snap-action" or "clip" type retaining means. These devices are complex to manufacture, and can generally be used for closing can openings only of a particular shap and/or location relative to the rim of the can.